Caught up in the spotlight
by ChannyxJONAS
Summary: JONAS Placed after Frantic Romantic. After the guys leave the party, there are rumors about Macy dating Nick and...cheating on him with Joe? Nacy or Jacy. You choose!
1. Misunderstanding

_Oh my God, I'm such a terrible mess_  
_I'm turned on by the tabloids_  
_You would never have guessed_

_- Sick Little Games, by All Time Low_

_

* * *

_

Macy entered to the club with her head held high. She was proud that she had shouted out for the whole world to know that the "mystery woman" was her friend Stella Malone. Hey, Stella had just told her that she would like to be known as the mystery woman in Joe's life. Macy had just helped her. But she wasn't sure if Stella had liked that.

After some time dancing, meeting great people and talking to Nick for a while, Macy decided to go to the bar to get something to drink. She was having fun, but she was also thirsty and tired. While she was waiting for her light coke, someone sat by her side.

"Hi Macy. Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah! This party is awesome. Thanks for inviting me" Macy replied cheerfully.

"It's the least I could do after all you did to help me with Fiona"

"Don't be silly. That was very easy" Macy moved her hand.

"No, really. We could've never thought about something like that. And maybe I would've never been able to make her go away!"

"I'm sure you would've found a way" she said.

"Nope, not at all. Nick's plans aren't working lately" Joe frowned.

"Like the plan of making you look un-cool even though you are cool?"

"Yeah, like that one" Joe admitted, obviously not wanting to remember that. Macy chuckled. Joe smiled.

"Wanna dance?" he asked, leaning his hand so she could take it.

"Sure" she smiled. She drank one last time from her glass and took his hand. They went to the dance floor and dance for a long time, laughing and having fun.

A couple of hours later, they left the club. Lots of paparazzi were taking photos of them, but Joe and Macy were laughing and almost forgot about them. But Macy was a bit disoriented because of the flashes, so Nick behind her place his hand on her back to help her get to the car.

* * *

The next morning, Joe woke up with a smile on his face. He had a really good time with Macy the night before, and he just couldn't wait to hang out with her that day after school. After her practice, Joe was going to take her bowling with his brothers. He was looking forward to it.

When he went down the pole to have breakfast, he found his brothers and his dad reading something on their phones.

"Hey, what did I miss?" Joe asked.

"That I'm dating Macy and she's cheating on me with you" Nick answered.

"What?!" Joe exclaimed. "What the hell are you saying?"

"Here" Kevin handed him his phone. Joe started reading carefully the C!News website.

_**Hey there, loyal readers! As you may know, Ashley's Evans birthday party took place yesterday on a private club. And we were there to give you all the details! **_

_**The night began when the Lucas brothers appeared. They got off of their car with two beautiful girls. The fake-blonde who had recently been related with Joe and a mysterious brunette girl. **_

_**When they were getting in the club, someone recognized the fake-blonde as Joe's mystery woman. We didn't know her name until the mysterious brunette shouted that it was Stella Malone, none other than the guys' stylist. So we guess that they are just friends and not really dating. **_

_**But what we are really interested in the mysterious brunette. She entered to the club right after Nick Lucas, and was walking by his side. Some of the guests in the party said that "they were talking for like an hour. The girl was playing with her hair all the time and smiling. And Nick Lucas was smiling! Like, really! He talked a lot, and he is usually very quiet. And I've never seen him smile like that with anyone". Are these two lovebirds dating? We're gonna bet on it! **_

_**Oh-uh, problems in the paradise! Cause if it seemed that the brunette was happily spending the night with Nick, some guests have assured us that they saw here later dancing and laughing with Joe! Oh my! Are these two brothers falling for the same girl? Some close friends admitted that it wouldn't be the first time that they two fought for the same girl. We just hope that this little misunderstanding won't affect the band!**_

_**About midnight, they all left the club. The brunette and Joe were really close and laughing. But Nick's hand was on the girl's back. Love triangle alert!!**_

_**Who's that girl? What's her name? Why haven't we seen her before? Is she dating Nick and cheating on him with Joe? We hope that we can give you answers soon! **_

Joe was shocked. How could people talk like that when they didn't know anything? He couldn't believe gossip webs like that. Him? Macy? And Nick? He shook his head.

Then he thought about something. How would Macy react?

* * *

**I'm baack! Ok, to make a long story short, today I had an English contest, but I'm not sure I'll win. On Monday, it snowed in Barcelona, Spain! It was beautiful and so unbelievable! I mean, it was March 8th! Anyway, the other day Frantic Romantinc premiered here in Spain and after watching it I thought "Hey, what if...?" and I thought about this story.**

**I swear you I'll try to write the next "Stuck In An Elevator" chapter right now. I hope you'll have it tonight (well, tonight here in Spain...anyway, I hope you'll have it soon).**

**What do you guys think? Nacy? Jacy? Vote!!**

**Thanks for reading!! xxx**

**P.S. Did you hear about Joe and Demi? I'm not sure if it's true, but as long as they're happy, I am :) And the Make A Wave music video was so cute!! Ok, now I'm done. **


	2. You're my hero

_Whatever you do__  
Doesn't matter if is true  
Cause your on the top 5  
And nothing can stop you_

_-Starstruck, by Sterling Knight_

_

* * *

_

I'm not a "party girl", you know? Yeah, Stella is very used to it because she and the guys are inseparable, but me? Oh no, I'm so not used to it. I don't go out on school days, and I don't stay 'till midnight. So it is perfectly understandable that I fell asleep the next morning after the party.

My mom had left early to the shop, and I thanked that because if she was there she would've gave me the "no-party school days, you'll be late for school, the school is the most important thing right now" speech.

I didn't even have breakfast. I didn't have time to look for my car keys, so I just started running to school.

My race was worth it. I arrived just at time. Stella was staring at her watch, moving her leg impatiently right in front of my locker.

"Hey Stells, sorry I'm late, I fell asleep" I apologized.

"Macy, that's not important!" she exclaimed.

"Huh? Then what's wrong?" I asked.

"Haven't you read the C!News article about last night?!" she screamed. Wow, she was freaking out.

"I told you I fell asleep! I didn't have time to check it. Besides, since when is so important?"

"Don't play the victim and read this!" she held me her phone. I sighed and started reading it.

After reading it, the only thing I could think was "WHAT?!" But I was so shocked that I couldn't speak.

"I know, it's...incredible! How can they say that?!" Stella said.

"I-I-I—" I couldn't finish the sentence. I didn't know what to say. Did that mean that all the paparazzi were going to follow me around like they followed Fiona? I hoped not.

The bell rang and Stella took her phone back. But I still didn't move.

"C'mone, Mace, I know you're shocked but we have to go to class" she said in a soft tone as she took my hand and started dragging me. But the class was the last thing I could think about.

I mean, come on, me? Dating Nick? Ok, I admit, I like him...But not like _that_ – or I think so. And Joe? Please! Joe is practically dating Stella! I would never do that to her! Well, yeah, he is hot, but... I decided to stop thinking about that and focus on the class.

* * *

At lunch time, Stella and I were supposed to meet the guys as usually. But I was nervous. Really nervous. How could I look at them after all that happened? And we would probably have to talk about it. We couldn't let the gossip magazines think that... You know what I mean.

They were sitting on our table. Great.

"Hi guys" Stella said in a sweet voice. I kept my eyes on the ground.

"Hi" they all replied at the same time. I took a deep breath and took a seat between Kevin and Stella. Too bad. Joe and Nick were right in front on me. But well, it would've been worse if I had sit between them two, right?

There was an awkward silence. No one dared to say a thing.

"So..." Stella started. Poor girl. She couldn't live without talking about gossip. And we were the gossip this time.

"So..." Kevin continued.

"So..." I sighed.

"So..." Joe said.

"So...Macy?" I was surprised when Nick called my name. I looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"We guess you read the gossip blog..."

"Yeah, I did" I said as I blushed.

"We're really really really sorry" Joe apologized.

"It isn't your fault guys"

"Yeah, it kinda is. We should've warned you. And we should've been more careful" Nick said.

"Careful? What? Would it have been better if you had ignored me the whole night?" I bitterly said.

"N-No!" Joe quickly said. He sighed. "There has to be a way to get out of this"

"There is" Nick said. "If the paparazzi don't see us together, they will forget about Macy sooner or later". We all nodded.

"Then we have to be hyper-careful" Kevin said.

"Yeah" I sighed. "I guess we'll have to cancel the bowling session for some other day" I admitted sadly. Their faces went down.

"It's for the best, Mace" Stella said as she put her hand on my shoulder. "But you can still come over the firehouse, right?" she said with a smile as she looked at the three brothers.

"That wouldn't be a good idea" Nick said biting his lip. "Our house is always surrounded with paparazzi".

"Ok, don't wanna be the drama queen but, why does this sound like a goodbye?" I said.

"It isn't" Joe comforted me. "We'll just don't see each other very much. But we can still hang out at school, right?" he smiled. I smiled him back. The bell rang.

"So, I'll see you...soon?" I said, doubting. I usually said 'See you after school', but I had practice and I wouldn't meet them later.

"Sure" Nick smiled. Stella and I headed to our next class. I sighed. I didn't like of not seeing them often.

* * *

After my volleyball practice, I started to think that I could be going bowling with the guys, but I couldn't. And all because of the stupid paparazzi. I sighed. I had to walk home. Well, not bad, I could always listen to some music.

I was the last one to leave the dressing room. I slowly got to the front door and when I opened it, lots of flashes blinded me.

"What's your name?"

"Did Nick break up with you after he saw the photos?"

"How's Joe doing?"

"Are you and Joe serious?"

"Are you in love with him?"

"Has Joe given you that ring? Or was it Nick?"

"Are you guys in a love triangle?"

Hundreds of questions were asked, all of them ridiculous. I closed the door and pressed my back against it. This wasn't good. How did they find me, anyway?

I grabbed my phone and called the last person I had called.

"Macy?" he asked, surprised.

"Joe! Joe, I need your help!"

"W-What's going on? Are you ok?" he asked, scared.

"Y-Yeah, no... There are hundreds of paparazzi waiting for me out of school"

"Really? But how could they...?"

"I don't know! But I can't get out of here. There's nobody here that can help me" I was almost crying.

"Ok, Macy, don't cry, please..." there was a small silence. He was probably thinking about a way to get me out of there. "Look, I'll talk with my brothers and see what we can do, ok? I'll call you in five"

"But Joe, why don't you come and get me?"

"Because that may be worse. They'll talk about us even more, and then-- I'll call you in five"

"Kay" I whispered. I sat on the floor, staring at my phone. Those could be the longest five minutes of my life.

Five minutes and twenty two seconds later, my phone rang again.

"Joe?"

"Yeah, it's me. Look, Nick is gonna be there in three minutes to pick you up, okay?"

"Nick?" I asked.

"Yeah. To the media, he's your boyfriend. So it'll be better if he picks you up instead of me"

"But he isn't my boyfriend...And you aren't either" I thought out loud.

"I know, but the paparazzi don't. So, it'll be less stressing if your boyfriend picks you up, won't it?"

"I guess so..."

"Good. He should be there in two minutes. You ok?"

"Kinda... This so unreal"

"I promise we'll work it out. We'll find a solution. Like with the Fiona thing"

I smiled. "Ok. Bye, Joe"

"Bye Macy" and he hung up. I took a deep breath. Even though Nick was going to pick me up, the paparazzi wouldn't go away. And that meant flashes, and questions...I wasn't sure that I could take it.

But then I thought "Hey, Nick is gonna be there. By your side. There's no need to worry". I smiled weakly and started counting down the seconds.

I was still sitting on the floor when I heard the noise of lots of cameras taking photos. That could only mean that Nick had arrived. I opened the door to find him there. He smiled and mouthed to me:

"Smile, seem happy. We'll get out of here" I obeyed and smiled like my boyfriend had just arrived. And that was what I had to pretend that was happening. He placed his hand on my back like he did the night before and guided me to his car. The absurd questions filled the air, but I ignored them. Nick waved to the press as he opened the passenger's door for me. Such a gentleman.

He sighed heavily as he started the car.

"Wow, that was wild" he commented.

"Yeah. Do you guys have to get through this every single day?"

"Not really. But when a new rumor starts, it's always the same. But this is the worst time ever".

"Is it my fault?" I asked in a low voice.

"No! No, it isn't. I guess that they just don't know who you are and they want to know it. Besides, it's the first time we're actually related to an ordinary girl –no offense. And it is also the first time that Joe and I are involved in a 'love triangle' " I blushed at that comment.

"I just hope they go away and leave us alone. How long do you think is it gonna take?"

Awkward silence. He was probably trying to figure out an answer. "I don't know. Maybe a few days, or maybe a few weeks. You never know". I covered my face with my hands with frustration. Weeks? I wouldn't take that.

When I opened up my eyes, I realized that Nick had parked the car in my driveway. I smiled as he got off the car and opened my door once again.

"Well, thanks for saving me. You're my hero" I smiled at my doorway.

"Nah, anytime. I'm your boyfriend after all, right?" he joked. I chuckled.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Of course" he held my hand for a second and then walked away. I opened my door with a smile on my face. At the end, it hadn't been such a bad day after all.

* * *

The next day, I got up extra-early to compensate the day before. My mom was out again, but I didn't mind. I was used to it.

I took a shower and had a delicious breakfast. I still had about ten minutes after heading to school, so I did something that I would regret: I turned on my computer and went to the C!News website.

**_We're here again, lovely readers! And with more news about the JONAS love triangle with a mysterious girl!_**

**_Yesterday, our reporters went to the boys' school trying to find the brunette. And they did! A couple of hours after the boys left school, the girl appeared in the front door! And she was wearing the HMA uniform! So she does go to the same school! Unfortunately, we don't know her name yet. But it's about time!_**

**_She opened the door and seemed shocked when she saw the bunch of paparazzi that were waiting for her outside. She immediately closed the door. But we didn't give up!_**

**_And the wait was worth it. Ten minutes later, guess who appeared to save the girl? None other than Nick Lucas! Her boyfriend came to save her! Isn't that cute? _**

**_The girl smiled brightly when she saw him, and so did he. Nick placed his hand on his back and walked her to his car. He opened the passengers' door for her. What a gentleman, right?_**

**_But it doesn't end here. One of our reporters followed the couple in a car. They finally arrived to the girl's house. Nick got off of the car and opened his girlfriend's door. Then they laughed and Nick held her hand after leaving the house. How sweet! Our reporter says "The girl thanked him for saving her and told him he was her hero. Then he said that he was her boyfriend after all and he told her that he would see her tomorrow". Sweet!_**

**_So now, the couple is confirmed! We hope we can tell you the girl's name very very soon. _**

**_Now we just have one question left: what about Joe? _**

**_Stay with us for all of the information about this teen love triangle!_**

I couldn't believe it. That was not good at all. Then I thought about something: how would Nick react? And Joe?

* * *

**Hey, I updated twice in a day and three times in a weekend! Wow! **

**I just really liked this story. And you guys, with your reviews and alerts...You deserve it :)**

**So, let's see the votes:**

**JACY - 2 votes**

**NACY - 3 votes**

******I DON'T REALLY CARE - 1 vote**

******It seems that Nacy is winning...So this chapter has been more Nacy than Jacy, right? Ha ha! You decide with your votes, people! So keep on voting!**

******Oh, and I just love POV's. It's much easier. And Macy is just...well, Macy. But the next chapter will probably be a one of the boys' POV. You can vote for that, too. **

******Now I have to do homework T__T But if you keep on reviewing, I'll be a happy girl doing homework :) **

Thanks for reading xxx

P.S. Jemi is totally confirmed right now! I know some people disagree, but I am happy. They are so cute, and it was about time.

Oh, and don't forget to check out my crazy Jacy fic "Stuck in an elevator".


	3. This is NOT great at all

_We're all part of the same__  
Sick little games  
And I need to get away, get away_

_-Sick Little Games, by All Time Low_

_

* * *

  
_

I read what de C!News had said this time. So, apparently Nick and Macy had confirmed their relationship. Wow.

I had a feeling in my chest that I didn't know how to describe. Jealousy? Woah, no way. I was surprised. Yeah, that was it.

I heard my dad calling me from downstairs, so I turned off my laptop and slipped through my pole. Everyone was having their breakfast.

"So, Nick? You have something to tell us?" Kevin asked in his "it's about a girl" tone.

"Erm, no?" Nick said, confused. Ha! As he hadn't read the article yet.

"Really? Look at this" my dad hung him his mobile phone. Nick read the article with caution. He was shocked. Oh. So he hadn't read the article yet.

"...So?" Kevin asked.

"This people are sick! I just rescued Macy from being devoured by paparazzi. Then I took her home, and we joked! She said I was her hero and I told her I was her boyfriend after all! But we were joking! It isn't true!" he exclaimed.

"Well, the paparazzi don't seem to know that" I said.

"You have to be extremely careful about this. You can be sarcastic or even joke about these things. The press believes everything. They're waiting for you to do or say something and then _bang!,_ post it" Kevin said.

"Yeah, you're right. But what can we do? They're gonna look for her even under the rocks. And they will know her name sooner or later. They'll go to school and get someone to tell them their name" Nick said in a sad tone. We all sighed at the same time. Macy didn't deserve that.

"Maybe we can wait...You know, until the rumors end" Kevin proposed.

"But what do we do? They're not going to leave her alone" Nick said. We all agreed.

"What we always do" I said.

"Write a song about it?" Kevin asked.

"No!" Nick yelled. "Well, maybe... What Joe meant is that we'll try to keep it real and don't mess with the press" he said as he stood up and took his school bag.

"Don't mess with the press...Nick, write that down!" Kevin said.

But I didn't pay attention to them anymore. I was thinking about Macy. Poor thing. It wasn't her fault. What would she do? How would she take it?

When we arrived, we noticed that she hadn't come yet, so we all went to her locker and waited for her. A couple of minutes later, Stella joined us.

"So? Have you talked to her?" Nick asked a bit nervously.

"Nope, not since last night. I don't know if she has read the article" she admitted.

"We hope not. If she hasn't, nobody says a thing about it, ok?" I said. They all nodded.

After I said that, we saw her coming down the hall. She had her hair pulled back in a ponytail and was wearing sunglasses. She was also wearing a black coat. It was unusual on her to wear something black.

"Macy?" Stella asked. "Isn't this your mother's coat?"

"Yeah, I...borrowed it?" she said innocently. She sighed and took off her glasses. "Ok, fine. I feel like a spy or something. Or like a diva – which I'm not" she sighed again. "There were like twenty paparazzi in front of my house! I dressed up like my mum so they didn't suspect a thing" she opened her locker and threw her sunglasses in. She also took off her mother's coat and her hair-comb. She now looked like the old Macy we all knew and loved.

"Mace, I'm deeply sorry. I—" Nick started, but he was cut up by Macy.

"Don't apologize, Nick. Really. It's not your fault to be famous—Well, kinda, but all _this_ isn't your fault" she was nervous. Afraid. We all could tell that.

The bell rang and we all headed to our classes. I gave Macy a small hug to let her know that she wasn't alone.

At lunch time, I walked to the art class. Macy had art and I wanted to walk her to lunch. She needed to know that we were all with her, and that she wasn't alone.

"Hey Mace" I said casually.

"Joe!" she smiled. "Thanks for coming, but you can get going. I forgot my purse in my car"

"I'll come with you"

"Aw, thank you!" she said. We started walking to the door and I saw her playing with her hair.

"Macy, are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh, ehm, well... I'm worried. What if there are paparazzi outside the school? What if they see us and take pictures and...?"

"Macy" I put my arm around her shoulders. "Breathe. There won't be any paparazzi out there. The school has gotten better with the security since the last 'Fiona incident'". She sighed in relief.

"Wow. Thanks Joe. That makes me feel better" she smiled. I smiled back.

"No problem"

"But, anyway... What are we gonna do? I mean, we can't live like this forever. There has to be a solution for them to stop chasing after me"

"We've been thinking about it. As for now, all we can do is wait and try to be discrete". She nodded.

I hadn't realized that we were already in the parking lot. And I still had my arm around Macy. Oh well, we were at school. There was no danger. Or so I thought. There were just a few students chatting near us. No problem at all.

I waited for her to take her purse and we went in again laughing at something that neither of us reminded exactly.

At lunch, everything was great. It seemed like there weren't any problems at all. We laughed for about 10 minutes when Kevin 'accidentally' spilled his milk in Stella's sweater (you know, that horrible one that looked like a peacock had puked in?).

But the lunch was far from an ordinary lunch. Because I could see a thing that no one else had noticed: the way Nick looked at Macy. Especially when she laughed. He smiled. Smiled! That was _so _rare in him. I kinda knew what that meant. But it was too soon to say anything, so I decided to keep my mouth closed. Plus, it was the least thing Macy needed to know. She was stressed enough. And I didn't feel like arguing with Nick because of his denial problems.

That night, before going to sleep, Nick seemed so off. So I decided to talk to him with softness. Well...with brotherly softness.

"Nick, dude, you ok? It looks like you're gonna faint any minute now"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about a song" he said, not even looking at me.

"Uh-huh. Is it a love song?" I asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I don't know. Brotherly senses, I guess"

"Yeah, right" he said. He suspected something. But I didn't care.

Right before going to sleep, I did something that was becoming a daily routine. A bad one. I turned on my laptop and entered at C!News website.

I wished that nothing about Macy was written there. But it was the opposite of what I wanted. Or even worse. If that's possible.

**_Hey you, gossip readers! Here we are again, with the information and drama you all were waiting for!_**

**_First thing first, the mysterious brunette name is Macy Misa. She's the star-athlete at HMA and a close JONAS friend. She's also Stella Malone's bff. Now we know who you are, princess!_**

**_But it doesn't end up here. Nope, not at all. Cause Nick's girlfriend isn't as sweet as she seems! _**

**_Today, some HMA anonymous students have sent us some amazing pics of Macy and Joe! They walked out of the school. He had his arm around her shoulders. After she picked up something of her car, they went in again laughing. We told you! Nick's gf is cheating on him with his own brother. Will he break up with her after this?_**

**_Now, who would you choose? Nacy or Jacy? Vote on our request online!_**

**_And stay here for all of the gossip and to continue reading about this crazy love triangle! _**

Ok, that was –with difference- the worst article I had read in my entire life. I mean, they left Macy as a b* * * * . That she wasn't as sweet as she seemed? What the heck...?! She was the sweetest person I had ever met!

And since when could people decide who Macy should be with? It was her decision, not theirs. What? Did they think that Macy would visit that page and say 'Oh, look. 70% of people say that I should be with Nick, so I'll pick him'?! _Please._

Oh, what the heck was I thinking of? Macy wouldn't choose any of us. We were her friends. And even then, she wouldn't pick Nick...would she? Well, Nick liked her, after all... Agh, I was going insane.

What would Macy think when she read that? Without thinking twice, I grabbed my car keys and went straight to the door. I couldn't let her be alone when she read that. Right before I could close the door, I heard Nick's voice.

"Joe? Dude, it's 10 pm and tomorrow we have school. Where are you going?"

"Have you read this?!" I pointed to my laptop. When I was sure he had finished reading it, I continued. "I can't let Macy alone with this. She needs someone by her side"

"I'm coming with you" he said as he grabbed his jacket. I didn't care if he came or he didn't. I only cared about Macy.

* * *

**Wow! I can't believe it. 25 reviews and I haven't updated in a week! I'm such a terrible person. **

**Ok, let's see:**

**Jacy -- 7 votes**

**Nacy -- 14 votes**

**Ok, so it seems that Jacy has half of votes than Nacy, huh? But you can keep on voting ;)**

**So, a few things. I won't introduce Kevin in this love triangle for one mainly reason: he's married. And I know that Joe and Demi are dating now, and there are rumours about Nick and Selena, but it's not the same. I would feel very uncomfortable writing about Kevin flirting with a girl when he's married. Even if this is a TV show and not reality, I would feel strange anyway. I hope you understand.**

**Oh, and I love that you guys review me and tell me which couple do you prefer, but I would like it even more if you also review the story itself, you know? Instead of just saying "JACY" or "NACY", say something like "NACY, and I really like this story". You know, if it isn't too much to ask. **

**And I just wanna say...THANK YOU VERY VERY MUCH for your reviews. Believe me, everytime I opened my hotmail and saw 15 messages and all were from fanfiction .net I jumped like crazy. **

**Oh, and one last thing: could you please please tell me songs to put on the leading of each chapter? You know, songs about fame and Hollywood and that stuff. I already know about Sick Little Games (as you can see), Starstruck and Welcome To Hollywood. But you can tell me songs you'd like!**

**And even though what Joe thinks in this fic, you guys CAN decide who Macy should end up with ;D**

**You know I love you xxxx**

**P.S. I apologize if this chapter was too short. I'll try to get better. And I don't think I can update till next week, cause I have 4 exams in 2 days (which remind me that I should be studying by now) and on Wednesday I leave for a three-day school trip. So I'll try to update next weekend, asap, ok? Thanks for reading!!! **

**And thanks again to silvereyed_angel for being such a sweet and great person :)**


	4. Hey there, girfriend

_Caught up in the spotlight__  
Shaking from the stage fright  
How did I end up here?_

_-Sick Little Games, by All Time Low_

_

* * *

_

Joe and Nick arrived at Macy's house ten minutes later. They got off the car quickly and rang the bell. About a minute later, Macy opened the door.

She was wearing her pajamas – consisting in blue sweatpants, a white top and a light blue jacket- and her eyes were red. She had been crying. When she saw them, she started crying hard and jumped into Joe, since he was the one standing closer to her. Joe just could hug her back and try to comfort her as she kept on crying.

Joe looked at Nick. And then he could see that his young brother looked broken. He wanted to be the one hugging her. Joe sent him an apologetic look as he hugged Macy tighter.

After a couple of minutes, they pulled apart.

"I'm really sorry, Joe. I—" she said as she wiped away her tears. "Nick. Oh my gosh, thank you so much for coming" she said as she took his hand. Nick froze. He surely didn't expect that.

Macy let him ago and blushed. She crossed her arms on her chest.

"It's pretty cold here. Don't stay out there, come in" she said as she walked through the door. The two brothers looked at each other for a second and followed her.

Macy sighed as she sat on her couch. Her laptop was open and was placed on the table right in front of the sofa. She had just read the article.

"Won't your mum be upset if we...you know, we come here so late?" Joe asked.

"Huh? Oh no, don't worry about that. She's on a date. She won't arrive till midnight or so" she said casually, staring at the screen. The two boys noticed it and felt bad for her. They sat on the couch – each one sat on one side of the girl.

"Macy, we feel—" Joe started to apologize, but Macy cut him off.

"Stop apologizing, guys. It's not your fault. Really! This is all just a mess...Someone must hate me or something, — "

"Nobody hates you" Nick interrupted her. "They're paparazzi. They live for this. And we're just their newest victims" he explained her. She gave him a weak smile.

"Well, what are we gonna do? I'm not sure what you guys do in these cases, but I'd rather not have people thinking I'm a b—. You know what I mean" Macy said.

They stood in silence for about ten minutes. Nobody dared to say a thing. It was becoming awkward when Nick spoke.

"It's probably not the best idea, but we could...you know, break up?" he suggested shyly.

"Well, that's an option" Joe supported.

"You wanna break up with me? Am I that bad?" Macy said, joking. Nick half-smiled. It was kinda funny, but the situation was too awkward.

"You're not any bad, Mace" Joe said. And right after he finished his sentence, he realized how...weird it sounded.

"Thank you" Macy said smiling brightly, making feel like he hadn't said anything wrong. "So, you guys really think that if we break up, they'll forget about me?" she asked, not really convinced.

"What I personally think" Joe started "is that if you guys break up, they'll go for Macy. If you stick together, they'll go for you two. But it's your decision". They stood in silence for some other minutes.

"So?" Macy asked.

"So" Nick continued. "We have two options: pretend we're a couple or face the press separately".

"What do you wanna do, Mace?" Joe asked.

"Honestly?" Macy said as she bit her lip. The brothers nodded. "I wouldn't like to face the press alone. I mean, you guys are used to it, but I'm not. But I understand that you wouldn't like to be my fake boyfriend, so—"

"Macy" Nick interrupted her, taking both of her hands. "It'll be an honor to be your boyfriend".

There was an awkward silence, and Macy looked shocked. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Eh, uh, well, you know, I meant 'fake boyfriend', not your real boyfriend...You know what I meant" Nick said as he blushed and looked away. Macy smiled shyly.

"Okay, thank you" she said. She turned to Joe "What about you, Joe?" she asked. "You're part of this, too".

"Me? I'm just the brother who's trying to steal the girlfriend. I'll stay aside for a while. Maybe if they see me with Stella they'll all calm down. But it is important for us to be apart".

"Really? But you're my friend! Why can't they get that?" she exclaimed.

"The press doesn't usually get the boy-girl friendship. For them, they're always a couple" Nick explained as he looked at her.

"Agh, I hate them!" Macy said as she frowned. "Well, not hate, that's too bad...I dislike them. Very much" she crossed her arms. Nick and Joe both smiled sweetly at her.

"But we can still hang out at school, right? Like you said..." Macy looked at Joe with hope in her eyes.

"Sure" he smiled. Then his face fell. "Although the same guys that took pictures of us could do it again..." Macy hid her face in her hands frustrated.

"You think this is going to last long?" she asked as she passed her hands through her hair, trying to fix it. Nobody knew the answer.

"I guess" Nick said "that until they find another 'in-couple'. Then they won't notice and we'll break up".

"Nick, you're already thinking of breaking up with me? What kind of boyfriend are you?" Macy said with fake angriness as she punched his shoulder.

Later that night, the boys went back to the firehouse, leaving Macy with a different face that the one they found when they came to see her.

* * *

**Macy's POV**

I woke up feeling happy. Well, my life wasn't being any easy, but at least I hoped that things would go some better. They couldn't go worse anyway, right?

I looked through the window. There were just about five or six paparazzi. Well, there weren't twenty like the day before. Things were starting to calm down. I took a deep breath and walked to my car. They started with the questions. I didn't answer to any of them. I just smiled politely and got on my car. In there, I felt safe. I did it! I could survive! Then I started wondering that maybe I could be able to go through that without Nick. But knowing that Nick supported me was the reason why I could do it, so I needed him. I just hoped he didn't mind much, and that there wasn't any girl he liked.

I arrived at my locker and felt like somehow everything was back to normal. Then Nick came around and I remembered that he was my _boyfriend_ now, and things were definitely **not** normal.

"Hey there, girlfriend" he smiled. Nick Lucas smiled. To me. That was really strange. And it felt...good. In some way.

"Hi" I whispered. I was blushing. Blushing?! I wasn't supposed to blush! He was my boyfriend –fake boyfriend, after all. It wasn't real. It was for—for... To avoid the press.

"How was it this morning? Many paparazzi?" he asked. It took me a minute or so to answer. But why? Why did my heart race all of sudden?

"Oh, uh, there were just five or six. I walked to my car and didn't say a thing" I said focusing in my locker. I didn't want to, I don't know, get lost in his eyes or something like that. I was definitely having a weird morning, so it was very probable. Too probable.

"Cool. Seems like they're calming down. Hey, you coming for lunch?" he asked.

"Er, sure" I said. He was probably wondering what the hell I was doing in my locker. I just took books and put them in again. Anything to avoid the eye contact. He was about to say something (I didn't need to look at him to know it. I just knew it) but the bell rang. I quickly closed my locker and turned around. "Well, see you later" I said as I walked away. I slowly sent a look to my locker; Nick stood there, confused. I felt bad for him. I would probably have to explain myself later. But how could I when I didn't even know why I acted like that?

* * *

At lunch time, I had partially thought of what I would say to Nick. He was my friend, right? I could tell him my fears and worries without hesitating.

I stopped walking when I saw that Nick was sitting in the atrium with a bag on his hand. What was he doing there? When he said that we would meet at lunch, he meant all of us (as in Kevin, Stella, Joe, him and me), didn't he?

"Hey Macy" he said when he saw me standing there.

Oh. Maybe he didn't.

"Hi. Where's everybody?" I asked as I sat beside him.

"Oh, Kevin wanted to have lunch with the cheerleaders and Joe told me that he didn't want to be seen near you". Ok, do you find normal to say that? Deep inside, I knew what he meant, but still... It didn't sound good. At all. "Macy, don't-don't take me wrong, what I meant is—"

"I know what you meant" I said, trying to force a weak smile. "Don't worry".

"Yes, yes I worry" he said. Wow, I didn't see that one coming. "What is wrong with you, Macy? What's bothering you? Was it something I said or did or--?"

"No! I'm just—" I stopped as I passed my hand through my hair. I always did that when I was nervous and/or frustrated. "I'm really stressed. And I don't even know why I feel strange when you treat me like that".

"Treat you like what? I treat you the same way I treated you yesterday, or last week" he asked.

"I—I don't know! Since I know that we're like an 'official fake couple', I can't see you the same. I'm sorry". I didn't know what I was saying; my mouth was just speaking the words that came to my mind.

"Macy," he said as he took my hands, like he did the night before "I want us to be friends. I'm sorry if I did or said something that made you feel uncomfortable" he apologized.

"Why are you always apologizing?" I said. My voice sounded like I was crying, but I wasn't; I was just touched.

"I don't know" a small smile was drawn on his face. "So, are we good?"

"Yeah, thank you" I hugged him without thinking twice. And he hugged me back.

"How about you come to the firehouse after school? You know, to do homework and hang out. And you could be with Joe without hiding from the paparazzi. I know you miss him" he said. I smiled brightly and hugged him again with enthusiasm.

"You're the best boyfriend ever!" I said, and I swear I heard him laugh. Just a little.

* * *

After class, Stella came with me in my car. We were about to enter to the firehouse when we heard Joe behind us.

"Hey there, ladies" he said.

"Hey" we both said at the same time.

"Nick invited us. You know, homework, hang out" Stella explained.

"Cool! I wanted to go running for a while, you know, keep fit and all". I nodded. Joe and I understood each other very well. From all of the brothers, he was the one who took sports more seriously. He reached the door and opened it. "Ladies go first" he said as he bowed.

Stella and I both laughed. She entered first and while I was crossing the door, he whispered in my ear "I'm glad you're here". I smiled and replied softly.

"Me too"

The rest of the afternoon went really fast, between jokes, laughs and food.

* * *

The next morning I had the feeling that things were going to be even better. I wouldn't feel weird with Nick and I would be able to hang out with Joe at the firehouse. There was nothing to worry about. Well, almost nothing.

Before turning on my laptop (a bad habit that I had acquired since the rumors started), I received a text from Nick.

_Hey gf ;) We have a premiere 2night nd it'd be gr8 if you went there as my official (fake) girlfriend. But only if u want 2, ok? _

_C u at school xxx_

Ok, he was very sweet and a great friend but...since when did he end up the messages writing "xxx"? That was new. Agh, I was paranoid. Yeah, totally paranoid.

I took a deep breath before looking at my laptop. And I obviously didn't like what I read.

**_Hello everybody? Missed us? We know! But we're back with more drama than ever!_**

**_First of all, there are rumors about two guys that looked like Joe and Nick entering to Macy Misa's house last night! Both of them were there to visit the girl! OMJ!_**

**_The next day, HMA students tell us that they saw Joe with Stella the whole day. Are these two definitely dating? We don't know, but it could be! _**

**_Back to the 'in-couple', aka Nacy, the students saw them together the whole day. But at lunchtime they had a little argument! Oh-uh...Problems with the two lovebirds? Could the fight be because of Joe? Anyway, the two lovers made out and finished their little argument with a double-hug! Cuute! _**

**_But later that day, Macy and Stella went to the firehouse and who was there? Joe! He opened the door and said something like 'Ladies go first'. The girls entered to the house, but while Macy was entering, Joe whispered something in her ear! And she smiled!! Our paparazzi say that he mouthed something like 'I'm glad you're here'. Aww, aren't them adorable?_**

**_So? Drama much? It isn't over yet, because tonight we'll have the opportunity to see them up close at the new Cristopher Wilde movie preview! Stay here for all of the information!_**

Great. Just great. If I went to that premiere, I had to watch everywhere not to do a bad step. And if I didn't go, they'll wonder even more about us, and that wasn't good. What was I supposed to do?

* * *

**Ok, I'm like in hurry now. I'll just say that Nacy is still winning over Jacy. But keep on voting!**

**I wanted to post this chapter today, but now I have to go to bed. Hopefully, I'll update another chapter this weekend cause it's...Spring Break! Yay!**

**I hope you liked this chapter. Give me your opinion, ideas, songs suggestions... **

**Thanks for reading xxx**

**P.S. I'm really sorry if there are any mistakes, but I don't have the time to check it. Sorry! **


	5. The show must go on

_Living on a lighted stage__  
Approaches the unreal  
For those who think and feel  
In touch with some reality_

_-Limelight, by Rush_

(thank you very much to potter8 for the advice. I was getting tired of just using those two songs ;P)

* * *

How did I always screw it up? I didn't mean it. I tried my best to help my friends out, especially Macy. She deserved it. She was so sweet, so caring, so wonderful...Well; you guys get what I mean.

And I messed it up. As always. I could almost picture Nick yelling at me.

Oh, there was no need to. He was walking towards me with that face of his that said "I'm mad at you and I'm gonna yell at you".

"Joe" he said with a deep voice. I put my hands in the air.

"I know, I know. My fault. But I didn't know there were paparazzi right outside the house—"

"You didn't know? Joe, we're **always** surrounded by paparazzi! You sure knew it!" Nick yelled. All I could do was sigh.

"Look, I would apologize to you right now, but the person who I should apologize to is Macy, so if you please let me grab my car keys—"

"Oh, no" he said as he picked up my keys. Seriously? I couldn't touch his keyboard but he could take my keys? Agh. "You won't go to Macy's house".

"And who are you to forbid it to me?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Her boy—fake boyfriend. Joe, I'm not doing this to bother you, okay?" he said. Oh, really? I don't think so, little bro. "I'm doing this for her. If you go to her house, there'll be even more paparazzi, waiting in the bushes to take a picture of you two. And it'll never end"

"So, what do you want me to do? What is your idea now, genius?" I crossed my arms in front of my chest. He sent me a dirty look.

"Go to the premiere tonight with Stella. I'll go with Macy. You two just...stay away from each other. Then they'll calm down".

It was the best. For her, and for us. But mostly for her. I couldn't make her suffer. Nick was right. As much as I hated to admit it.

I didn't look at him and took my phone.

"J-Joe?" I heard her little voice. She sounded...scared.

"Macy? Look, I'm truly sorry about all this—"

"Joe, how many times do I have to say that it's not your fault?"

"But this time it is. If I hadn't...done that, none of this would've happened" I sadly said.

"Yes, it would. Even if you only sent me one look, they would've talked about it" she said. I could feel she was smiling. Sad smiling, but smiling after all.

"Either way, I'm sorry"

"Don't be" that made me smile too.

"So, you're coming tonight, right?" I asked. Knowing her, she was probably doubting about it.

"Well, at first I didn't want to. Not because of you, guys, but for the press and all. But then I realized that if I don't go, they'll say something like 'Macy dumps her boyfriend for Joe, who's dating Stella Malone' or something like that"

"You're right. So, you go with Nick and I'll go with Stella?" I said.

"Sure" she sighed. I sighed too.

"Nick says that we should...stay away from each other. Not even talk. Then they may calm down" she groaned.

"Agh, when will this ever end?! I want to be able to talk with my friends without feeling guilty".

"Me too, Mace. Me too". It felt horrible. This was the only way we could talk to each other? Through the phone? We weren't criminals or anything like that. It wasn't fair.

"Well, let's be optimistic. Maybe tonight at the party someone will kiss someone and we'll be free!" her cheering voice wasn't as happy as always, but it was the best she had said in the past days.

"You're right. Thanks Macy"

"For what?"

"For making me smile". I heard her giggle. I realized that the conversation was becoming...weirdly awkward. "Well, I better get going. Talk to you tonight?"

"When?" she asked. Oh right. We wouldn't be able to talk during the premiere. _Shit_.

"After the party? I'll call you"

"Sure" I hear her laughing. "I feel like we're planning a conspiracy or something".

"You're right" I laughed along with her. "Bye, Macy"

"Bye, Joe" and she hung up. I stared at my phone for a minute or so and then I called Stella. I told her the plan and she agreed immediately. It was almost as if she was expecting it. As if she already counted on going with me.

The day went pretty boring at school, and I didn't see Macy. Well, I saw her for a moment as she entered to the atrium to have lunch with Nick, but I didn't talk to her or get near her. It made me feel kinda depressed. It was Macy! She was the one who cheered me up when I was down. And now that I was, I couldn't even talk to her. It seemed that the whole world was against me.

I was with Stella, though. And she made me feel like I wasn't alone. She basically talked about the dresses she was going to make for the premiere, about the movie, about Cristopher Wilde and how mad she was because he dumped her cousin Alexis, about Van Dyke asking her out again... And nope, I didn't care at all. At first I acted over-protective with her because she was like my sister and Van Dyke was a jerk, but then I thought 'Hey, it's her life. And if she wants to date an idiot, let her date him'.

The night came, and I didn't feel like partying. I would rather stay at home, watching a movie. Ok, I know what you're thinking: "he prefers staying at home watching a movie instead of going to a fancy Hollywood party...to watch a movie? This boy is mad". And I am.

But spending a whole night avoiding Macy was too much to take.

* * *

**Macy's POV**

I put on the dress Stella made for me. It kinda reminded me the dress she wore the night of Maddie Evan's birthday party, but this one was black and...more _me_.

I checked my watch. The guys were supposed to come and get me in less than then minutes. I sighed as I sat on my bed. How did I end up there? Going to a movie premiere, pretending to be Nick's girlfriend and staying away from Joe. I would've never, _ever_ imagined myself in a situation like that.

I jumped as I heard the bell rang. I was too lost in my own thoughts to notice that ten minutes had passed. I fixed my hair quickly and went to open the door. Then I saw Nick in a black suit standing outside my door.

"Hey" I whispered, noticing that he hadn't said a word.

"H-Hi" he said. He was nervous. But why? Well, I knew why. And I was nervous too. "You look amazing, Mace". I couldn't help but blush.

"Thank you" I said as I grabbed my keys and my purse and closed the door. He opened the limo's door for me, and I whispered another 'thank you'. In there, I said a general "hi" to Stella, Joe and Kevin. Nick took a seat by my side and he told the chauffeur that he could go on. I bit my lip and started moving my leg nervously.

"Everything will be ok, Macy" Nick said to me as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, right. How do you know, Nick? How can you be so sure? I have to pretend that I'm your girlfriend –which I'm not-, then I have to avoid Joe the whole night and I have to deal with the press that will ask plenty of questions about our relationship –which isn't real-, and they'll ask me about Joe, and about how I feel about you, and—"

"Macy" Joe said in a soft tone. "Breathe"

"Yeah, that would be a great idea" I said to myself.

"Mace," Nick said as he put his arm around me. Ok, that one was new. And yeah, he was my fake boyfriend and all, but we were still at the limo, without paparazzi around us. Since when were we so...close? "I'll talk to the press. I'm used to it. I'll make up some stories for the questions they ask and I'll say that you're too shy to talk. I'll be always by your side; you won't be alone any minute, okay? You don't have to be afraid" I nodded slowly.

Then the limo stopped and I realized that we had arrived. I sent Joe a last look. We stared at each other for about ten seconds and then he got off the car right before Stella. Nick and I were the last ones to leave. Nick got off and offered me his hand. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and took his hands. The lights blinded me at first, but being hand in hand with Nick helped me a lot.

_The show must go on, _I thought to myself.

_

* * *

_**Ok, I promise you I'll count the votes and tell you the results in the next chapter. But I'm getting used to update right before going to bed, so I don't have much time. **

**I wanna thank you all for your reviews, they are lovely and you are awesome. You can give me your opinions, suggestions, ideas and, of course, keep on voting!**

**Love you all, wish you had an amazing Easter xxx**

**P.S. Sorry, this chapter is kinda short. I'll try to write a better chapter next time. And, again, I didn't have time to check it, so sorry if there are any mistakes.**


	6. Good actors

_Get to the club in my taxi cab,  
__everybody's looking at me now.  
__Like "who's that chick that's rockin' kicks?  
__She gotta be from outta town"_

_-Party In The USA, by Miley Cyrus_

* * *

I was amazed. There were so many people out there. Famous people, paparazzi, journalists recording the event, and fans. Hundreds of screaming fans. It was then when I came to a conclusion: I totally preferred the private parties.

Nick held my hand tighter, letting me know that I wasn't alone and I didn't have to worry. I smiled at him – or I tried to. We slowly started to walk through the red carpet, smiling at all of the cameras we could. We suddenly stopped and started to pose. Nick gently put his arm behind my back. For less than a second, I could see Joe and Stella standing a few meters ahead. Then Nick's eyes and mine locked for a minute. I could picture the headlines "Nacy, looking at each other with love".

We stood there for a couple of minutes and then we kept on walking. Then we stopped again when a journalist started talking to the camera about where he was and who we were. I silently sighed. That red carpet was much longer than I thought.

"So, Nick, tell us. How did you two meet?" the reporter asked.

"Well, we actually go to the same school" he smiled politely. I was smiling beside him, praying he wouldn't make me talk.

"Really? And how long have you two been dating?" he asked. He obviously wanted something more juicy than "we go the same school".

"Well, we've been dating for about a month" Nick said. I was a bit surprised. A month? Really? Then I slapped myself mentally. It was fake, after all. Why should I care?

"Oh, no way! And how come we've never seen her before or you haven't talked about her?" he insisted. I didn't like this guy very much.

"Well, actually we went to the Ashley Evan's party together" Nick said, pointing that he was wrong. Ha! In your face! "But we didn't really want to be public. You know, we like some privacy" he said as he looked sweetly over me. Oh, he was such a good actor. I smiled back.

"Well, then we're glad that you've decided to come over here together, tonight" the reporter said. "So, Macy, what is the reason why you decided to date Nick even though you knew that all of this would happen if you did?" he asked looking at me.

Ok, I surely didn't expect that. I wanted Nick to talk all the time, it was his thing! I quickly thought of an answer, since I had never considered that question.

"Well, you know, he's kinda hard to resist. And when he looked at me with those eyes...I just couldn't say no. Of course, all of this is just too much for me to take at first. But if it's for him...I would do it all of my life" I said as I looked at him with a flirty smile. And he smiled back. Woah, I didn't know I was a good actress either.

"Sweet" the reporter said. "So, what about Joe?" he asked. My smile went away for a second.

"W-What about him?" I asked as I smiled again, obviously nervous. Oh-oh, I shouldn't have hesitated at the beginning of the question.

"C'mon, you know what I'm talking about. Those photos, those smiles, those whispers, those eyes...What's going on between you two?" the reporter asked, softly elbowing me. I wasn't happy about that, and I could tell Nick wasn't either. I could feel his body tense, his arm still around my waist.

"Nothing's going on. He's actually one of my best friends. But I'm not dating him, or flirting with him or anything like that. Nick is the only one for me" I said as I playfully get his face closer to mine. He seemed...confused but happy at the same time. Seriously, e both deserved an Oscar.

"So you don't like him?" the reporter asked, a bit surprised.

"Just as friends" I replied.

"And you've never dated him?"

"Never" I shook my head.

I could tell he was about to ask me something else, but Nick cut him off. "It was nice talking to you. Bye" he said as we started to walk again.

"Phew, that was close" I said. He smiled at me.

"Mace, you were amazing out there. You pulled on that story out of nowhere. I gotta admit I was scared at first, cause I thought you'd be too nervous and..."

"Relax" I said as I put my hand in his chest. "It all came out ok. Maybe they'll calm down a little bit now" I said. He nodded and we kept on walking.

We stopped a couple of times to pose for photos and when we were on the last two meters, some paparazzi shouted "Hey, couple, what about a kiss?"

We both blushed. I started to shock my head but then Nick leaned and softly kissed my cheek. I could hear whistles and flashes, so I closed my eyes for a couple of seconds. Then we smiled at each other, waved goodbye and entered to the theatre.

"Wow" I said.

"I'm sorry Mace, I just..." he started. I put my finger in front of his face.

"It's not for the 'kiss'" I used hair quotes. "It's for everything... I've never imagined myself walking down the red carpet on a movie preview, with a famous boyfriend and answering questions". Then we both laughed and head to our seats. Kevin, Stella and Joe were already there.

"Hey guys" I said.

"Hey, how was it? You ok?" Stella asked.

"Yes. We posed, we answered some questions and everything's fine" I said as I took my seat. I was between Stella and Nick.

"Did they ask about...you know, you and Joe?" she said.

"Well, yeah, they did. But I told them that he is one of my best friends and that 'Nick's the only one for me'" I quoted as Nick and I laughed.

"Aw, sweet!" she said, putting her hands together.

"That's what they said. Hopefully, they'll calm down after this"

"I hope that too" she said. Then the lights went down and we sat properly.

The film was kinda good. It was a romantic comedy, and it was actually funny and romantic. At one scene, the girl said "You're irresistible". Then Nick leaned and whispered in my ear.

"Irresistible like me, huh?" I chuckled and elbowed him.

"Oh, shut up"

The film was slowly coming to the end. It was a very emotional ending, and Stella handed me some issues.

"Isn't it beautiful?" I whispered as I wiped away my tears, trying not to ruin the make-up.

"It is" Nick said. "Aw, Mace. You crying?" he said, turning to look at me.

"It's just...It's so beautiful how he leaves it all behind just to be with her!" I said. I couldn't help the tears. It was a really intense movie.

"Oh, Mace" he said as he pulled his arm around my shoulders and hugged me. "I didn't know you were this sensitive".

"Too hard emotions for a night" I excused myself. I could hear him laugh a little.

"I'm sorry I pulled you through this" he apologized.

"For the last time: stop apologizing. And anyway, I actually had fun tonight"

"Really? Even with the tears?"

"Yeah" I smiled at him.

"Even with the journalists and the paparazzi?"

"I can handle them"

"Even...you can't be with Joe?"

That question was so unexpected. I looked at him confused, but he had a serious expression. He was talking for real.

"Yeah, I had an awesome time. I mean, hanging out with friends, pulling up a secret relationship...What else can I ask for on a Friday night?" I wasn't half percent convinced about that, but at least I made it sound like I was.

He smiled and turned to look at the screen again, his arm still around my shoulders.

After the movie finished, we all went to the after party. Nick introduced me to some celebrities as his girlfriend, and I couldn't help but feel awkward. I excused myself to go and get some drinks. I was becoming really tired of all that.

"Tired?" a voice behind me asked.

"Kinda" I answered lowly. I didn't want to turn around and face him.

"Me too. This party has become really boring" he said as he stood beside me.

"We shouldn't be talking to each other" I said, taking a step afar.

"I know. But this is a private party. No paparazzi are allowed to be in here"

"Yeah, we thought the same when we were at school" I said bitterly. "And in the last party. The guests talked about everything they saw. That's how it started"

"Ok, I'll leave you alone" he said in an angry tone.

"Joe, wait" he obeyed and turned to me. "I'm sorry, okay? I just...want everything to be over soon. I told the press that we were just friends and nothing was going on between us. They can't think otherwise"

"And you think that if I just care about you and want to talk to you, it means that _something_ is going on?" he said, a strange look on his face. It was angriness, of that I was sure. But there was something more that I couldn't describe.

"No, yes...I don't know! Look, Nick's looking for me. I'll talk to you later, kay?" I said as I walked away, not looking at him. I felt terrible for him. He didn't deserve to be treated like that, but I had to do it. Nobody could see us talking, and less arguing. People would tell everything to the press and it will start all over again.

"Hey Nick" I said.

"Hey, you okay? I've been looking for you"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just...exhausted" I confessed, quickly sending a glance to where Joe was. He was looking at us. Then Stella came and started to talk to him.

"It's okay, Kevin went to get the limo. We'll live in ten minutes" he said. I smiled and nodded.

"Wanna meet somebody else?"

"No!" I exclaimed a little too fast. "I mean, I think that I've met everyone in here" I added. "Actually, I think I'd like to say goodbye to Jenny Dovato"

"Sure" he said as we went to talk to her.

In ten minutes, Kevin came and we all went to the limo. There were a few paparazzi outside. Kevin went first. Then Joe entered along with Stella and finally, Nick and I.

I looked through the window all the way home. I was so tired and had to think about so many things. What was I feeling for Nick? Why couldn't I stop thinking about Joe? Would they ever like me?

My house was the first stop. Nick was the only one who came to my doorway.

"Well, you enjoyed the night after all?" he asked while playing with his blackberry in his hands.

"Yeah. It was great" I crossed my arms in my chest.

"You sure you ok, Mace? You look pale and cold" he asked, worried.

"Yeah, I just feel kinda sick. I'll talk to you tomorrow?" I said grabbing my keys from my purse.

"Sure" he said, a bit off.

"Goodnight, Nick" I said, entering through the door.

"Night, Macy. Sweet dreams" he smiled a little. I smiled back.

Mom wasn't home. As usual. I went upstairs and laid in my bed, with my dress and high heels still on. I looked at my phone, wondering if I should call Joe or not. Was he mad at me? Shoud I phone him? Or wait for him to phone me? I threw my pillow to my face. It was all so frustrating.

* * *

_Why is all this so confusing, complicated and consuming?_

_-Don't wanna be torn, by Hannah Montana |Miley Cyrus|_

* * *

**I owe you guys a HUGE apologize. I'm so sorry!! But I had exams and school works almost every day. And plus, I didn't know how to continue this. I'm terribly sorry.**

**And about the song at the end...I just felt like putting it. It fit perfectly. And don't worry, there will be an extense gossip article in the next chapter.**

**I promise that in the next chapter I'll count down the votes. **

**Oh, and you can keep on voting, giving opinions, wishes, hopes and suggesting songs :)**

**And guys: I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. Seriously, I got an alert or review almost everyday. And those made my day. Even when it was raining, I was sad and I had homework...you made me smile :)**

**(Cheesy? I know. But it's the truth).**

**I'll try to update asap!**

**You know I love you xxx**

**P.S. I totally love the Nick/Macy sweetness and the Joe/Macy tense moments. Plus, I DIE everytime I see a new JONAS L.A picture!!! Nick and Macy are so *___* And I heard something is gonna happen between Joe and Macy, but we don't know what... **

**L.A Baby is an awesome song! And Nick singing Your Biggest Fan to Macy = NO WORDS NEEDED**

**Oh, and I can't wait for CR2 either. Joe and Demi (aka Shane and Mitchie) are LOVE. And the song I Wouldn't Change A Thing will sure be awesome :D**

**Ok, now I'm done. Thanks for reading!! xxx**


	7. Maybe, baby

_Welcome to Hollywood_  
_Boy, you better live it up before it brings you down_

_-Welcome to Hollywood, by Mitchel Musso_

* * *

I woke up the next morning, still in my dress and heels. I looked at the alarm clock beside my bed: it was 9 AM. Mom would probably be about to leave.

Just right then, I heard a knock on my door.

"Mace, I'm leaving. You need something?" she asked, not opening the door. I thanked that, cause I didn't want her to see that I had slept in with my dress and makeup.

"Uhm, no, I'll probably go out for lunch with Stella" I answered. Then thought that I would have to call Stella to ask her.

"Alright, I won't have dinner here tonight, but tomorrow we'll go to have lunch to Nana's, 'kay?" she said. I loved my Nana; she was the best cook I had ever met.

"Okay mum, love you" I shouted. She answered a 'Love ya too' and then I heard the front door closing. I laid down in bed and took my mobile phone.

_Stells, alone at home. Free 2 hve lnch out?_

_-Mace_

I picked up some clothes in case we were going out and then I received a text.

_Sure! Picking u up in 1 hour_

_xxx_

_-Stells_

I smiled. I needed something like that, some girlie time with Stella. The past few days had been too much drama for me. I turned on the radio and went to have a shower.

When I was already dressed up [photo on my profile], I still had fifteen minutes until Stella showed up. So I made a stupid decision: I turned on my laptop and went to the C!News website to check what they had said about last night.

_**Nacy is officially confirmed! The couple showed up last night in the new Cristopher Wilde movie's preview. They were inseparable, and holding hands all of the time! And then, in the end, he kissed her cheek! (photos below). Ain't them cute?**_

_**Plus, some insiders told us that they were really loving during the movie, especially during the dramatic scenes. Aw!**_

_**As for Joe, we can't say anything 'bout him. He was with his brother Kevin and friend/stylist Stella Malone all of the time, without even looking at the couple. Hm...Does it smell like jealousy? We don't buy all that 'avoiding' scenes, dear Joe...Something is surely going on in there! And we will find out sooner or later ;)**_

_**As for now, we just hope that we can enjoy some more cute Nacy pics and, who knows...Maybe some Jacy pics soon?**_

Great. They didn't buy it...well, at least a little bit. But it wasn't enough. What else did they need? A make-out session? I blushed immediately. What the heck was I thinking?

Then my phone rang. I was surprised to see the name that appeared on the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Macy, look, I'm sorry about my behavior last night, I know that we decided to stay away but I just couldn't". That left me breathless. Why was he saying that?

"You're...forgiven?" Seriously, I didn't know what else to say. And I didn't want him to think that I was mad at him or something.

I heard him sighing in relief. "Gosh, you have no idea how happy that makes me feel" I could tell he was smiling. "So, can I see you today?"

WHAT?

"Uhm, I'm kinda having lunch with Stella, but I guess that we could meet later". Was I really saying that? Ok, I didn't want him to feel hurt or dumped, and I honestly didn't want to say no, but...Why was I feeling like I was doing something bad? And why was Nick the first name that came to my mind in that moment?

"Cool, I'll call you later" he said.

"Sure, bye" and I hung up. Agh! I shouldn't be feeling like that. Joe was my friend, and Nick was my friend, and they were brothers, and I shouldn't feel like I was betraying Nick, cause what I was about to have with Joe wasn't a _date_...right?

The sound of the bell ringing made me forget about them for a while.

"Stella!" I smiled and hugged here.

"Macy! I'm so glad you texted. Finally, some you and me time!" she clapped.

"Yeah, I know, right? But this week's just been...crazy" I said as I grabbed my keys and walked out.

"You can say that again" she added.

We went to the mall and went shopping for a while. We bought some clothes and compliments and then went to have lunch at a café there.

"So?" she asked, smirking. That smile was suspicious...

"So what?" I asked, confused.

"So, what about you and Nick? I read the article, Mace.

"Me and Nick what?" I knew where she was going. I was just trying to avoid the subject while I thought about some kind of explanation.

"You know what I mean, Macy. You like him, don't ya?" she asked, punching my arm.

"Well, maybe...I don't know!" I admitted. And it was the truth.

I was too confused. I had always liked Nick, he was a really good friend of mine, and he was cute, and sweet... But, on the other hand, I had to admit that Joe was hot. Yes, I've said hot. And the past few weeks, since the "Fiona incident" he had been so caring and attentive and handsome...AGH!

"You don't know? Mace, I thought you had always liked him...a little bit more than Joe and Kevin".

"Yeah, I know, but these days everything seems so confusing" I answered, honestly.

"I guess you're right. Well, maybe after pretending to be Nick's girlfriend, he won't want to break up with you" she said, day-dreaming. She was a hopeless romantic. I sighed.

"Maybe..."

After walking around, talking about trivial things –thank goodness, we skip the "Nick issue"-, Stella had to go home cause he had to babysit her little brother.

When I got home, I remembered that Joe wanted to meet me. So I decided to call him, after thinking about it for about thirty minutes.

He answered fast. "Macy?"

"Hey, I'm, uh, free now. Stella has to babysit Jamie" I said, a bit nervous.

"Really? Cool!" he sounded excited. I smiled, guessing he hadn't noticed my nervousness. "You want me to pick you up now? Are you busy?"

I didn't expect that. I guessed he would be somehow like 'Hey, come to the firehouse, we can all hang out'. We were taking a risk by going alone on public.

"Well, no, I'm actually alone at home...Not busy at all" I tried to smile. Even though he couldn't see me, he would sense it.

"Cool, I'll be there in ten" he said and then hung up.

While waiting for him, I stared at my phone. Should I call Nick? Why was I feeling like I would be a bad girlfriend if I went out with his brother?

I slapped myself mentally. This was Joe we were talking about. And Nick. They were my friends. Yes, I was fake-dating Nick, but that didn't mean that I couldn't go out with Joe for a while, right?

Plus, that was just two friends hanging out, not a real date...right?

* * *

**Ok, I know I have no excuse, but I'm gonna use the "writer's block" one, hoping you forgive me. I'm so so so sorry! But you know, too much holidays do affect me. I'm so much more inspired during the school year (I usually think about my stories in class when I get bored, so...)**

**And I counted the votes (it took me a while), so here they are! **

**JACY = 29 votes**

**NACY = 45 votes**

**Wow. Those are a lot of votes and a lot of reviews. I love you, people! You guys are the best. **

**So, now there will be some drama -as if there wasn't enough, already ;) Poor Mace. She's stressed. **

**Keep reviewing. Keep on voting. Keep on telling me your ideas. Keep on giving me suggestions. Keep on suggesting Hollywood/fame songs. Keep on living and having fun (L)**

**I love you guys. Your reviews mean a lot to me. Seriously. Thank you so much xxx**

**P.S. I hope you enjoy watching Camp Rock 2 tonight (here in Spain it doesn't premiere 'till the 18th...ugh). Oh, and yeah, I'm from Spain. And we won de World Cup and we're so proud of it! (sorry, just a little excited about that).**


End file.
